


Not too late

by Roxy279



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: So I had this sitting on my computer  for a while. It’s just a bechole one shot after Chloe kisses Chicago, happy ending guys and gals.





	Not too late

Beca quickly walked back behind stage, she had to find a quiet place before the tears that were welling in her eyes started to fall. She hated crying. Thought it was a waste of time and energy, yet here she was running around backstage like a crazy person because she just seen Chloe kiss Chicago and she didn’t want to be found by anyone crying like a baby. She found a utility closest and ran into it and shut the door. She lent back against it and placed her hands on her knees to even out her breathing. Then it happened. The tears. Big tears running down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. It’s already been an emotional couple of days being kidnaped and all and being offered a recording contract away from her family the Bellas. when Dj Kaleed offered her a contract she felt her heart shatter at the thought of being away from the Bellas but mostly Chloe. The reason why she was here in the first place was because of them and it felt wrong to take anything without them and that’s why she bought them all up on stage for one last performance. It felt good. It felt right. That is until the ginger took her into her arms in an embrace. Then it felt wrong, the thought of going to L.A without the red head gave her a feeling in her stomach she didn’t like and it was in that moment she realised that she loved the red head, she has for a long time but she was too damn stubborn to see it. Beca hit her leg for being so stupid. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself but nothing was working. She was too late, She lost Chloe to soldier boy. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. 

“Shawsank?” She heard heard bestfriend say. 

“Dude.” beca sobbed. “Ah not now ok I’m, ah I’m a bit busy.”

On the other side of the door the Australian rolled her eyes. “Come on shawshank let me in.”

“I’m fine.”

“Look if you don’t let me in then I’m gonna have to go find the Bellas and we will barge down the door, sup to you shorty.”

Beca grunted and wiped her face the best she could and opened the door. Amy pushed her in and closed the door. “See I’m fine.” She forced a smile.

Amy rolled her eyes. “Ah ha and I’m crocodile Dundee.”

“Can we not do this ok? I’m not in the mood.”

“Well yeah you have been balling your eyes out. What the hell is going on? Did that turtle man hurt ya?” Amy lent forward and whispered. “I’m rich now I’ll have it sorted for ya.”

Beca chuckled. “No theo did not upset me.”

“Oh thank god I really didn’t want to kill him.” Beca smiled at her friend, Amy was a bit strange and crazy but one thing she was, was loyal. “So what got you in here then, takes a lot to upset Beca Effin Mitchell.”

Beca shrugged. “Just an emotional night.”

Amy scoffed. “Oh so it had nothing to do with Chloe sucking face with Denver?”

“Huh? Who?”

“You know the solider boy. What’s his name again? Mississippi? No that’s not it. Ah Seattle?”

Beca groaned. “His name is Chicago and no.”

“Beca..lesbihonest, you have loved the ginger for a while now.”

“What, no!”

“Really? So you would share a bed with any of the other Bellas?”

“What? What the hell has that got to do with anything?”

“Shawshank? Cmon it’s me.”

Beca sighed and lent against the door. “Doesn’t matter now does it, She with solider boy and going to vet school and I’m off to L.A.”

“It’s never to late mate.”

Beca rolled her eyes but not at her best friend at the fact she could feel the lump in her throat and that she was about to cry again. “I’m not saying anything to her Ames. Soldier boy makes her smile and I haven’t seen her smile like that for a long time and I’m not going to stand in the way of her happiness.”

Amy sighed and looked at her friend sadly. She held her arm. “Beca you make her smile. You make her happy.”

She smiled sadly at her friend. “No. Ok?”

Amy nodded. “Let’s go back to the hotel and talk about living arrangements when we get to L.A.”

“Ok cool...wait? What?”

“Your my best friend shawshank you didn’t think you were leaving without me did ya?”

Beca smiled. “Nah I can’t seem to get rid of you.”

“Yup!” Amy moved her aside and opened the door and grabbed Beca’s hand dragging her out of the closet. Amy pause. “Ha look at me dragging you out of the closet. How ironic..” she laughed. Beca just rolled her eyes. “Come on let’s go.”

As they rounded the corner they bumped into the Chloe. “Becs!” She smiled widely. Then she frowned when she noticed the tear stains on her face. “Oh my god what happened!” She moved toward Beca but she stepped back.

“Nothing just tired is all me and Amy are going back to the hotel.”

Chloe looked at Amy confused but Amy just shrugged and looked away awkwardly. “Are you sure your ok Becs?”

“Yup.” She backed away pointing over her shoulder. “We’re gonna go.”

“Wait! Look I don’t believe you but if you say your ok then if your not I guess you will tell me when your ready but anyways.” She clapped her hands together and smiled. “Guess What just happened?”

Beca rolled her eyes and looked at Amy who looked uncomfortable. She sighed. “Chlo I really don’t have ti-.”

“Me and Chicago Just kissed!” The red head squealed.

“Awesome.” Beca backed away. “So we are gonna go.” She grabbed Amy by the hand and started pulling her away. 

“See ya red.” Amy shouted over her shoulder. 

Beca took a look over her shoulder and seen that Chloe looked kind of hurt and confused at the same time. She sighed and kept on walking, she just wasn’t ready to hear about her and Chicago yet. But she still felt guilty.

..................

As Amy and Beca entered the hotel room Amy sighed. “Well that wasn’t awkward at all.”

“Ames you have said that over and over again since the cab ride.”

“That’s cause it was real awkward!”

Beca threw herself on the bed and sighed. “She will be fine.”

Amy sat down beside her. “Aubrey text me said that the Bellas are celebrating one last time together downstairs, we should go.”

“Ames-“

“Listen Beca I know you’re all heartbroken but these people are your family we should go spend some time with them we don’t know when is the next time we will see em”

The brunette sat up. “You’re right. Just give me like an hour ok. I’m going to clean up and change.”

“Yes!” Amy jumped in the air. 

.................

When they arrived at the bar the Bellas seen them and cheered. It made Beca smile. She went to the bar to get a drink, Indicating to the Bellas she would be over soon. She ordered some shots and a couple of beers. She sighed waiting for the bartender to get her order. “Wow haven’t seen you drink that much in a while.”

Beca turned to face Chloe. She sighed. “Yeah why not.” She shrugged. 

The red head crossed her arms. “So What was with blowing me off before?” 

“I wasn’t.. I told you I was tired.”

“Cut the crap Beca. You were upset. Clearly upset and you didn’t want to hear anything I had to say. If I upset you just tell me I will fix it.” 

“Clearly you don’t know everything Chlo.” The bartender came back with the order and Beca quickly took two shots. “Cause I am fine.” She forced a smile and grabbed her drinks to head to the Bellas table. 

She stopped when Chloe ran in front of her. “Becs? Please?” Chloe said softly. “Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Then talk to me.”

“Chloe.” she sighed. “I just want to have some drinks with my friends.”

“But-“

“Babe?”

Beca groaned when Chicago threw his arm around Chloe shoulders and kissed her head. “Hey.” She smiled up to him. 

Beca rolled her eyes and hurriedly walked to the table. She sat beside Amy and took another shot.

“Oi what’s wrong?” Beca groaned and Amy looked over and seen Chloe being embraced by Chicago. “Oh.” She said looking at her friend sadly Amy lent in to whisper to her. “I had no idea he would be here.”

Beca shrugged. “Would have come anyways. I love these awesome nerds.” She smiled at the girls and took another shot. She could already feel the buzz. 

When Chloe and Chicago arrived at the table Aubrey stood up. “I would like to propose a toast.” She help up her glass of wine. “Beca.” She took a deep breath. “When we first meant I couldn’t stand you!”

“Wow this is an excellent toast Bree.”

The blonde glared at her. “Shhh.” She held up her glass. “But after a while I could stand you a little more and now I love you.”

“Are you drunk?”

“What!” Aubrey stood up straight a bit wobbly. “No I am not.” She said calmly and clapped her hands. “Anyways I just wanna say that we are all proud of you Beca and I am proud to call you my friend.” 

Everyone cheeered around the table. “Thanks Aubrey” she smiled at her friend sincerely. “I love you too.”

“Whoa.” The blonde held up her hands. “Who said anything bout love.”

Flo looked at her weird. “You did?”

“Oh.” She giggled. “Guess I am drunk.” She sat back down. “To beca!”

Everyone cheered and clashed their cups together. 

Chicago raised his glass. “And I want to make a toast to my girl.”

Beca scoffed. “Your girl?”

Chicago frowned at her and Chloe looked at her confused. Amy whispered in her ear to slow down on the grog. What ever that meant.

“Well yeah-“

Beca laughed. “You kissed her like what two hours ago and she is all the sudden ‘your girl’. ” 

“Becs!” Chloe warned.

“What?” She shrugged. “Didn’t know you like being owned Chlo.”

Amy stood up quickly “Ok.” She pulled Beca up with her. Let’s go get another drink yeah.”

“Pfft Fine.” She looked over her shoulder. “This is a Bellas only thing by the way solider boy.”

Everyone looked wide eyed at the brunette while Chloe had her mouth hung open in shock. 

“Shawshank! Stop!”

“What?” She stumbled to the bar and waved over the bar tender. “What did I say?”

“Beca, maybe you should slow down on the drinks yeah.”

“Nah.” She waved her friend off. 

“Damn it Beca I wanted to make some bloke lucky tonight now I have to make sure you don’t make an arse out of yourself.”

“I’m fine Ames.”

..................

Chloe watched as Amy dragged Beca away. She turned to Chicago. “I’m so sorry she’s not usually like this. What has gotten in to her?”

All the Bellas looked away uncomfortably. 

Chicago stood up. “Some of my buddies are over there.” He pointed to a group of men. “I’m going to go say hello.”

“Wait, I’m sorry you don’t have to leave.”

He bent down and kissed her head. “I know and you don’t have to be sorry. It’s ok we will catch up later?”

“Yeah.” She frowned watching him walk away. She turned to the Bellas “Ok What the hell is going on?” She asked the girls. 

Cynthia Rose shrugged. “Look cap, you know I love you but Beca has a point.”

“What about!?”

Flo looked uncomfortable. “About inviting him. It was a Bellas only thing.”

“Oh.” She looked sad. “I’m sorry I really didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Aubrey held her hand and giggled. “Hey no it’s fine! Beca is being a bitch.” Everyone looked at her mad. “What? It’s true she had no right to talk to Chloe that way.”

Ashley and Jessica nodded. 

Cynthia Rose stood up. “You’re right she didn’t but I still think she had a point.” She looked at the dance floor. “Who wants to dance?”

Ashley and Jessica jumped from their seats to follow. Flo soon after them. Aubrey told Chloe she was going to go find her dad leaving her at the table alone. She looked at the bar and seen Beca take another shot. She frowned and stood up from her chair and made her way to her roommates

“What the actual hell was that Beca!”

Beca turned sluggishly towards her. “What?”

“Don’t play stupid you were totes out of line! What the hell is your problem!”

Amy held the red head shoulder. “Come on red she’s had a bit to drink is all”

“Don’t defend her Amy!”

“Yeah Ames I can totally defend myself.” She laughed.

“Is this a joke to you!”

Beca held up her hands. “I’m sorry I offended the solider ok I’ll go apologise.”

“No! You have done enough! For serious Beca! What the hell is up with you?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I’m just trying to have fun with my friends before me and Amy leave for L.A.”

Chloe looked at both of them. “What?” She said hurt. “You’re both leaving?” She backed up with tears in her eyes. “Were you even going to tell me.”

Beca stood straight realising she had upset the ginger. “It’s not like that Amy just told me like a couple of hours ago.”

“Yeah red. We aren’t going to go straight away, we wouldn’t do that to you.”

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. “Right.” She said sadly. 

Beca moved forward. “Hey-“

“No.” She flinched. “I get it.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’ll guess I’ll have to find new roommates, or somewhere else to live.”

“Chlo-“

“Don’t.” She pointed at the brunette. “Just don’t.” 

.......................

Beca watched Chloe walk away. “Fuck.” She sighed. 

Amy sat on the stool next to beca. “Damn it beca!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Look just stop drinking I’m going to go talk to her.”

“I should-“

“No shawshank.” Amy sighed. “Just go dance and have fun with the girls while I talk to the ginger ok.”

Beca nodded.

................

Chloe ran into the bathroom and shut the cubical and sat on the toilet and cried. She stopped when she heard the door open.

“Red?”

“Go away Amy.”

“Nah.”

Chloe pushed the door open. “Your both just gonna Leave!”

“Chloe....look. I love you Ok. But Beca is like a sister to me. She is my best mate. I don’t wanna lose my best mate, I don’t have much family and the one family member I do have is well... you know a crim.”

“Yeah well I don’t want to lose my family either!”

“You knew she was going to L.A.”

“Yeah but I thought you would stay with me! And what the hell is her problem! She tells me everything and she’s been so weird since the concert!”

“I dunno.”

She scoffed. “Yes you do but I know you won’t tell me.”

“Red. She won’t go if you ask her to stay.”

“I’m not going to do that. This has been her dream since college. I would NEVER stand in her way.”

“Well what’s the problem then?”

“I’m going to miss you both.” 

Amy hugged her. “Come with us?”

Chloe pulled back. “What?”

“Come to L.A, we will room together.”

“I don’t think Beca wants me there Ames.”

“What! Why?”

“Look it’s fine-“

“No it’s not I’m so sick of you and Beca telling me things are fine when clearly they aren’t. You are both talking to each other tomorrow. You can wait till she’s sober. Ok?”

“Ok.”

..................... 

Chloe made her way out and seen Beca dancing with the Bellas. Even though she was mad at her she couldn’t help but smile at the way she was letting loose. She turned when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Chicago was smiling widely at her. 

“Hey babe.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey.” 

“Do you want to grab a drink?”

Chloe had had a pretty emotional night and she was exhausted. She wanted to get to the hotel room and do some research on vet schools in L.A. So she smiled at him apologetically. “No I’m going to head up to my room I have some things to do.”

“Oh. Would you like some company?”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

When Chloe and Chicago got back to the room he hung his jacked over her nightstand and Chloe went straight to her lap top to look at schools. “Oh so when you said you had things to do you actually had things to do?”

Chloe raised her eyebrows and looked at the solider confused. “Yeah....”

“Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh you thought.” She laughed. “You thought I wanted to come up here and have sex?”

He smiled and shrugged. “Maybe.”

She chuckled. “I like you Chicago I really do but we like only kissed a couple of hours ago. I’m really not that kind of girl.”

“Ok. So what are you doing then?”

She looked back at her lap top. “Looking for vet schools in L.A?”

“Why?”

“So I can go with Beca and fat Amy.”

“Even after the way she has been treating you?”

Chloe closed her lap top and looked at Chicago seriously. “That’s not her, I don’t know what’s up with her but what you seen and how she behaved tonight that’s not Beca. She’s sweet and kind and like has a really big heart.”

“She always seems grumpy.”

Chloe smiled. “Not all the time. She likes to think she is bad ass but she’s just a big softie. This one time I came down with the flu and she took a whole week off work to take care of me. She even cuddled me at night even if there was a chance she would get sick too. She got all my favourite comfort foods and watched heaps of movies with me even though she hates movies.”

“Cuddle you?”

“Yeah we share a bed!”

“Oh.” He frowned. “Sounds like she is more then just a friend.”

“Well yeah silly she’s my best friend!”

“No I mean...ah do you have feelings for her?”

“What?”

“Sounds like you two are closer then normal.”

“We have been through a lot together and we have known each other a long time.”

“Yeah but do you share a bed with any other of your friends.”

“No.”

“Does Beca?”

“No. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Look I might sound like an asshole here Chloe but downstairs at the bar I kinda got the feeling that Beca was behaving like she was because she was jealous.”

“Huh? Jealous?”

“Yeah of me and you?”

“I’m sorry I’m confused.”

He laughed and sat down next to her on the bed. “It’s ok if you have feelings for her.”

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. “We are just friends.”

“None of the other Bellas are uprooting their lives to follow Beca to L.A.”

“Not true Amy is!”

“No offence. But she is weird and I can tell they are like sisters.”

“Yeah She is weird but Beca is my family as well.”

“Chloe. It’s ok.”

She looked at him sadly. “I may have had feelings for her once.”

“And now?”

“And now I have you.” She held his hand.

“Let me ask you something ok.” She nodded. “If Beca Came barging into this room right now and confessed her undying love for you... would I still have you?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Chloe please just think about it?”

She blinked and a couple of tears fell. “I don’t want to have feelings for her. She doesn’t feel the same for me and she never has. I just want to move on.”

“And using me is the way to do that?”

She moved closer to him. “No im not using you. I care about you. This is not what this is.” She pointed between herself and him. “This is me letting go of Beca. I can’t keep waiting for her.”

“So I’m second choice?” He asked softly.

“No because Beca is not a choice for me to have!”

“Chloe. You are following her to L.A.”

“I don’t want to live alone in Brooklyn I want to be with my friends.”

“You wouldn’t be alone. I live in Brooklyn, I told you that.”

“It’s different I would still live alone.”

“I’d come over when ever I could.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s not!”

He sighed and stood up from the bed. “Chloe. I think me and you could have something special but to do that you would need to stay in Brooklyn. If you go to L.A to me that means you don’t feel the same way and that’s ok.” He smiled at her. “But I deserve better then being someone’s fallback.” He walked around the bed and kissed the top of her head. “And you deserve someone who sees, well who’s sees you and who wants you. Not just you in your physical form but a future with you and if Beca can give you that then you follow her, you fight for her but if she can’t Chloe. I think it’s time to let go. Fully.”

She watched as he left the room. She sat there with tears running down her face and her mouth opened wide lost for words. Now she doesn’t know what to do.

 

.................

Beca woke up with a headache and a dry mouth. She groaned as she rolled over. There were pills and a bottle of water that she skulled.

“Good your up.” Amy said.

Beca jumped. “Shit!”

Amy dragged Beca off the bed and out the hotel room, Beca had no energy to fight her. She dragged her through the corridors and pushed open a door and shoved her in. When Beca turned Amy shut the door. “Talk to each other shawshank.”

“Huh. What the hell Amy.” She tried to pull the door open but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Beca?” She turned to the room and seen Chloe sit up slowly. “Beca what are you doing in my room?”

Beca sighed and turned back to the door. “Amy let me out!”

“Nope. No can do shorty, you and the ginger have some talking to do.”

Chloe yawned and shrugged. “She’s right.”

The brunette groaned. “Damn it.” She said under her breath. She looked up to the red head. “Hey.” She waved awkwardly.

“Hey.”

Beca sat on the side of the bed. “I’m sorry I upset you last night.”

Chloe sighed. “Which time?”

Beca ran her hands through her hair. “Yeah. I’m just. I’m sorry.”

“Becs up until yesterday you told me everything. Something has happened. Just tell me so I can fix it.”

Beca smiled at her sweet friend. She looked past Chloe and see a men’s jacket hanging on the night stand and was reminded that that’s all Chloe will ever be. A friend. So she took a deep breath. “Chicago’s jacket.” Nodded over to the nightstand. 

“Yeah? Don’t change the subject.”

Beca looked at her hands. “He’s good.” Chloe looked at her confused. “I mean he’s good for you. He’s kind and sweet and he makes you smile which I haven’t seen in a long time cause I know you have been stressed and stuff. He wouldn’t yell at you or snap at you and he doesn’t seem the least bit grumpy. He would treat you right.” She took in a shuddering breath. “He would treat you the way you deserve.” She shrugged. “I’m going to find him today and apologise for my behaviour last night.”

“Becs-“

“And we were never going to leave you high and dry Chlo. We just hadn’t had the time to tell you. I didn’t even know Amy was coming to L.A. She told me not long after the concert.”

“How comes you both didn’t think I’d want to come.”

Beca looked at Chloe who was looking hurt. “You love Brooklyn Chlo, you worked hard to get into vet school. I would never ask you to give up the things that make you happy.”

“Living with you makes me happy Becs.”

Beca smiled at her. “Yeah me too.”

Chloe sighed. “I guess there’s a lot for me to consider then.”

“Like what?”

“Chicago lives in Brooklyn.”

“Oh.”

“yeah.”

“Does he make you happy?”

She smiled at Beca sadly. “I think he could.”

Beca nodded. “You should do what’s best for you.”

“Yeah.” She looked away so Beca couldn’t see the tears in her eyes.

“Hey.” She grabbed the red heads hands. “Come on don’t cry you know I hate it when you cry.”

“I’m not.” She lied and lied down to face the other direction. 

Beca sighed and got under the blanket. She scooted closer to the red head and started rubbing her back. “What ever you decide I’ll support you.” She said softly. “Please don’t cry.” She heard Chloe sob so she moved closer and wrapped her arms around her so she could spoon her. “Shhh”

Chloe held Becas arms that were wrapped around her and sighed. Both of them drifted off to sleep.

.........................

When Chloe woke she rolled over hoping Beca was still in bed with her. She wasn’t. The morning light was coming through the curtains She sighed and checked her phone. 

CHICAGO  
Have you made a decision?

CHLOE  
No I don’t think I’ll make one till I get back to Brooklyn.

CHICAGO  
Ok. Just let me know. 

CHLOE  
Of course.

She sighed and put down her phone. She had no idea what to do but she couldn’t make the decision straight away. 

....................

Beca was sitting on her balcony enjoying a nice cup of warm coffee.

“So did you and red talk yet?”

Beca jumped spilling a bit of coffee on the table. “Damn it Amy!”

“What?” She said as she sat down. 

Beca shook her head. “Yes we did kind of. I told her to do what makes her happy and I apologised for being an ass last night.”

“That’s good shawshank, so what’s happening when we get back to Brooklyn.”

“Dj kaleed is giving me a couple of months to sort myself out.”

“ACA awesome.”

“Yeah I can work from there for a couple of months he hired a studio out for me.”

“Sweet!”

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“So what’s with the sad face.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I’m not sad.”

“Your a terrible liar anyone ever told ya that shorty.”

Aubrey walked out on the balcony. “Me all the time.”

“Do you people know how to knock!”

“No.” Chloe skipped past Aubrey and sat down beside Beca. “You should know that Beca I did corner you in the shower.” She winked.

Beca blushed.

Cynthia Rose came out to the balcony “Are you all telling the shower story again.”

“What?” Beca gasped looking at Chloe. “Again?”

Chloe giggled. As Ashley Jessica and flo sat down. “We love that story!”

Emily rounded the corner. “Oh me too!” She held up her hand. “Tell it again Chloe!”

“Ok well-“

Beca quickly covered the red heads mouth. “Ok. There will be no retelling of that story.”

“Well cap.” Cr pointed out. “It would be a retelling of the retelling”.

Beca felt something wet on her hand. “Dude! You licked me!” She said glaring at Chloe who was laughing. wiping her hand on her jeans. Fat Amy was about to say something but Beca pointed at her. “I swear Ames shut up.”

Amy held up her hand. “Gees lighten up shorty everyone loves a dirty joke.” 

“So!” Aubrey clapped her hands toghter. “This is our second last day here what do you all want to do?”

Chloe held up her hand “let’s drink by the pool! Then tonight we all go out for dinner!”

Everyone nodded in agreement and left to get changed leaving Chloe and Beca. 

“So?” 

Chloe smiled and held the brunettes hand. “Let’s enjoy these last couple of days together with the Bellas and talk about what comes next when we get home?”

“Sure.” 

“Come Becs.” She said pulling her up from the chair

........................

Beca was sitting in the pool Her and Amy were the firsts ones that arrived. Becas jaw almost hit the ground when Chloe emerged from the hotel. She had a white 2 piece swimsuit on.

Amy nudged her. “You’re starin shorty.”

“Huh.” She said still staring at Chloe. 

“Shawshank.” She nudged her again

“Huh, What.” She asked annoyed.

Amy chuckled. “Your starting.”

“Oh.” 

Amy rolled her eyes and waved at Chloe. She beamed when she seen them and jumped in the pool and made her way to them. “Girls this is so nice!”

Chloe swam up next to Beca and slung her arm around her shoulders. “Yeah.” She cleared her throat.

She was bought out of her thoughts when Chicago jumped in the pool splashing them all. Chloe laughed. She asked everyone if they wanted a drink, her and Amy left leaving Beca and Chicago.

“Hi.” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. “You always this happy?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled.

“Hey.I’m Listen. I’m sorry about last night.”

“It’s ok I get it.”

“You do.”

“Yeah you should really tell her how you feel.”

Becas eyes went wide looking around the pool making sure no one could hear what he just said. “Wha-what?”

“It’s ok Beca. I get it.”

She shook her head. “Don’t-“

“I won’t tell anyone.” He shrugged. “She’s special. Knew that the first time I laid my eyes on her.”

She looked over to the red head who was now with the rest of the Bellas laughing away. “Yeah I thought that too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She chuckled. “She stopped me at the activities fair in college then heard me singing in the shower, totally barged in while I was naked and just started asking me about my vocal range like I wasn’t even naked or uncomfortable!.”

He laughed loudly. “Yeah that sounds like Chloe.”

“So what’s the deal with you guys anyway?”

He swam next to her so that only she could hear. “I honestly don’t know.”

“She cares about you.”

“Yeah I know I care about her too. She deserves happiness.”

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“I live in Brooklyn I don’t know if she’s told you that?”

“Oh?”

“If she wants anything serious with me she will stay.” He shrugged.

“Hey don’t give her an ultimatum!”

He held up His hands. “Whoa. I promise you I’m not. I’m ok with whatever she chooses. She’s special Beca. I can see a future for us but she has to want that and right now I don’t think she does but whatever does happen I know we will stay friends.”

Beca sighed. “You really are a great guy.” He smiled widely at her. “Its disgusting”

He laughed and side hugged her. “You should tell her.”

She shrugged him off and turned around so she could place her chin on her arms on the pool. “What’s the point?”

He turned around so he could mimic her position. “What do you mean?.”

“I mean looked at her.” She waved towards the red head. “She’s all Sunshine and I’m like a like a rain cloud. There’s no way she would feel the same about me. No way. I don’t want to ruin our friendship it means to much to me. SHE means to much to me. I can’t lose her dude.” 

He nudged her shoulder. “I don’t think you will lose her. She doesn’t seem the type to quit a friendship. To quit anything really. You mean a lot to her to Beca. What do you think the worst case scenario is if you go up to her now and tell her how you feel. What’s the worst that could happen.”

She looked at him shocked. “Ah she could hear me!”

“Come on now answer the question.”

“Ok.” She thought “worst case is it will be a little awkward.”

“Ok no offnce Beca But Your awkward anyway and Chloe has no boundaries so I don’t think a little awkwardness will change anything.”

“Hmm.”

“You know I’m right. I mean I can’t tell you what to do, I’m an army man I’m upfront I told Chloe what we could have together, I told her if she leaves Brooklyn we can’t have that. I didn’t give her an ultimatum but at least she knows where I stand. She has no idea you have feelings for her. None. How is she suppose to make an informative decision regarding her life if she doesn’t have all the options.”

She sighed. “Yeah.”

Chloe started making her way back and sat down on the edge of the pool next to Beca. “Hey I got you a drink.”

“Thanks Chlo.”

She handed one to Chicago. “And one for you.”

“Thanks babe.”

Beca rolled her eyes and glared at him. He smirked and shrugged. 

It was then that Beca decided that she was going to tell Chloe how she felt. She was going to tell her regardless of the outcome. She had to fight for her only if it’s just once because Chloe was worth the fight.”

...............................

It was dinner time and Beca was making her way down to the lobby to meet everyone. Her eyes almost popped out of her head seeing Chloe. She was wearing a short black strappy dress that showed of her legs and her arms. Beca suddenly felt underdressed. She was in tight black jeans and tank top and a leather jacket. Chloe turned and seen her and gave her a wide smile. Beca waved awkwardly as Chloe made her way to her. “Wow Becs you look hot.”

Beca blushed. “Ah thanks.” She looked at Chloe head to toe. “Not so bad yourself Beale.”

Chloe smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the other Bellas. Beca, Chloe and Amy shared a cab. Beca tried to ignore the heat radiation from the red head but it was hard as she was pressed right up against her. It made her skin feel like it was on fire. When the cab stopped she almost jumped out of the car.

“You Ok Becs?”

“Ah yeah just needed some fresh air.” Chloe smiled and started walking a head. Beca grab her hand to stop her while the other Bellas were ahead of them. “Hey Chloe.”

“Mmm”

“I was wondering if we could maybe ahhhh talk tonight after dinner. Just you and me.”

Chloe stopped suddenly and stood close to the brunette and held her shoulders. “Becs are you ok? Was it Theo? The turtle man....” she took a deep breath. “I’ll kill him!”

Beca hugged the red head tight. “No chlo I promise he didn’t hurt me.”

She could feel the tension leave the red heads shoulders. “Thank goodness. I didn’t want to kill him.” She pulled back. “But Amy’s rich now so we could totes set it up.” She smirked.

Beca chuckled. “No need. So can we?”

“Sure, I just have to meet Chicago after this then I’m all yours.” She smiled. 

Beca felt her stomach plummet. “Oh.” She looked away sadly. “Ah Ok.”

Chloe could see the sadness in her eyes. “But hey I can totally reschedule with him-“

“Oh no. Pfft. I’m fine.”

“Beca if it’s important...”

“Don’t worry Chlo I’m really not that important.” She huffed. “Come on I’m hungry.”

“Hey.” She pulled Beca back. “Your important to me.”

Beca scoffed. “Ok.”

That made Chloe frown. “What’s That suppose to mean?”

“Nothing Chloe just forget it.” She started walking away but Chloe ran in front of her and blocked her way.

“No you meant something by it. Do you not think your important to me.”

“Not more important that solider boy.” She shrugged. “And that’s ok.”

“His name is Chicago.”

“Great well this has been fun but I’m gonna go eat cause I’m starving.”

“Beca Mitchell don’t walk away from me!”

Beca sighed but stopped. “Chloe just forget I said anything ok.”

Chloe huffed. “You know what? don’t talk to me about not being important. You told Amy about your contract before me! You were going to move without evening considering me! And something happened yesterday that you won’t even tell me bout Beca! I have never in my life made you feel less important then anyone! You on the other hand.” She poked her chest. “Have! and all in like one damn day!”

“I didn’t do that to hurt you.”

“Yeah well I don’t do ANYTHING to hurt you.” Chloe shook her head. 

“Chlo-“

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked into the restaurant. Ignoring her pleas to stop and talk to her. She huffed and made her way to the table. She sat down by Aubrey who gave her a concerned look. Chloe looked up briefly and seen Beca sit next to fat Amy. She looked sad but Chloe had had enough. She shook her head and started to engage with the other Bellas that could sense the tension. 

...................

After dinner Chloe made her way to the hotel bar to meet Chicago. He waved her over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey yourself. You look great Chloe!”

“Thanks.” She smiled shyly.

“Is everything ok.”

“Yeah, Ah I’ve been thinking about what we talked about yesterday and.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed back the tears. “I think I’m ready to let go.”

He held her hand. “Did something happen?”

“Oh nothing much, just that I realised tonight that Beca she ah she just doesn’t get it and I am ready to let go now cause I know nothing will change.”

“I’m so sorry Chloe. But look if you have nothing to lose right why don’t you tell her how you feel.”

“No Chicago if she can’t see it then she never will.”

He smiled sadly at her. “Look how about you wait to get to Brooklyn before you make any decisions.”

“I have to stay in Brooklyn. I can’t keep following Beca around like a lost puppy. I would stay even if your weren’t there.”

He nodded. “Hey I ain’t complaining I just think you should talk to her.”

She sighed. “No. Hey I know we were gonna have some drinks but I’m pretty beat tonight.”

“Hey Yeah sure I understand.”

“Thanks.” She said kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

.............................

When Chloe stepped off the elevator she walked to her room and froze in her tracks when she seen Beca sitting by her door waiting for her. Beca looked up and stood up quickly. She was still wearing her clothes from dinner. “Hey.” She said softly. “Can we talk.”

Chloe sighed. “I’m tired Becs.”

Beca nodded. “I’m not good at this Chloe.”

“Good at What?”

“Feelings and stuff. I just.” She took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I would never hurt you intentionally.” 

Chloe moved forward and unlocked her hotel room door. She walked in and held it open. Beca walked in quickly thinking maybe Chloe would change her mind and kick her out. Chloe took off her shoes and sat on the bed. 

Beca took off her jacket and placed it on Chloe’s bed. “Did I tell you that I can stay in Brooklyn for a couple of months. Dj kaleed has hired a studio for me.”

“No, but that’s great news Beca.”

“Yeah gives us sometime to think about what to do when we get to L.A.”

Chloe placed her hands in her lap and looked at Beca. “I’m going to stay in Brooklyn.”

Beca could feel her heart beating in her chest. “Wh- what? Why?”

Chloe shrugged. She looked to her hands not being able to look at beca. “I just think it’s time to I don’t know find myself a bit. I don’t think I’m going to get what I want in L.A.”

Beca felt the tears welling in her eyes. She quickly moved toward Chloe and knelt in front of her. “If this is because of the last couple of days Chlo. I’m so so sorry.” She said holding the red head hands. 

“No I think this is right for me.”

“Is it because of Chicago?”

“No.” She shook her head. “He has nothing to do with my decision.”

Beca stood up quickly. “Ok well I’ll Ah talk to Dj kaleed and see if I can work permanently in Brooklyn.”

Chloe sighed. “No becs, you need to go and I need to stay.”

“Chloe.” Beca said. “Do you want me to go?”

Chloe stood up and held beca’s hands. “Yeah I do Becs you need to live your dream and I need to find mine.”

Beca snatched her hands back and turned around so Chloe couldn’t see the tears. She ran her hands through her hair. “I can’t believe I fucked this up.” She mumbled. 

“Becs?”

She walked quickly to the door. “I got to go.” She said quietly.

“Becs wait.”

Beca opened the door and spoke over her shoulder. “I hope you find your dream and that it makes you happy Chloe. You deserve it” she quickly ran out the door and on to the elevator pressing the button harshly so the doors would close. Just as they were closing she could see Chloe run to the elevator. 

Beca ran out through the lobby and got a cab. She gave the taxi driver an address and cried. 

 

..............

Amy was in her robe going through her phone when there was a constant banging on the door. 

“Hold ya horses!” She pulled the door open and Chloe almost knocked her down pushing her way in the room. 

“Amy Beca took off!”

“What what you mean she took off?” 

Chloe was pacing. “We talked and I told her I would be staying in Brooklyn and she got really upset and ran out the door and now I don’t know where she is!”

Amy grunted. “Of course she was upset!”

“I’ve tried calling her but there’s no answer Amy I’m really worried.”

“Ok.” Amy said taking a deep breath. “First off Calm ya farm. I need to think.” Chloe nodded and stopped pacing. “I’m gonna call her you will be quiet ok?” She nodded again. “Alright.” Amy picked up her phone and dailed becas number. 

“Ames?”

“Shawshank?” She said relived. Chloe tried to talk but Amy covered her mouth in warning. “Where are ya shorty? What’s the go?”

“Ames I fucked up.” Amy’s heart broke at the sobs from her best friend. She pulled open the door and indicated for Chloe to leave but Chloe wasn’t having none of that.

“No!” She whispered yelled.

Amy rolled her eyes. “What happened?” Chloe tried to get closer but Amy kept on gently moving her back she knew that beca would want this conversation private. She walked to the bathroom and closed and locked the door.

“Well.” She heard beca sigh on the other side of the phone. “I went to tell Chloe how I felt but I was too late she has decided to stay in Brooklyn.”

“Is never too late.”

“She wants me to go Ames. She told me so.”

Amy shook her head. “I don’t believe that shorty.”

“I’m telling you that’s what happened.”

“Ok. Look we can talk about that later, where are you now?”

“Theo’s”

“Why!”

“I just needed to get away and he’s the only person I know whos not staying in our hotel.”

“Shortstack..... come back and we will chat yeah?”

“Nothing to chat about Ames. She made her choice and I have to respect that.”

“Beca you are so blind. Can’t you see how much she cares for you?”

Beca huffed. “Yeah so much so she’s staying in Brooklyn to be with Chicago. Look I’m gonna go ok I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah last day with the Bellas I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Ok shorty. See ya.”

Amy sighed in frustration. When she opened the bathroom door Chloe was sitting on the bed with her elbows rested on her knees and her hands through her hair. She looked up quickly when she realised Amy was standing at the bathroom door. “Is she ok? Where is she?”

Amy sat down beside the redhead. “She’s upset and she’s at Theo’s?”

“Theo’s? What why?”

“I don’t know red she needed to get away.”

“Do you think they are...”

“No.” Amy laughed. “Although he’s made his intentions clear.”

“Well.” She stood up suddenly. “I should go get here she’s in a vulnerable state and he could totes take advantage of that.”

“No one can take advantage of Beca Chloe.”

“I’d feel better knowing she was here.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Ah ha. Look. She’s not coming back tonight.”

“Well you go get her then.”

“Beca is a big girl. Well not big she’s really small.” She chuckled. “But if she wanted to be here she would be.”

“I need to make things right Amy!”

Amy stood and glared at Chloe. “Well maybe then you should tell her that you love her!”

“What!”

“Don’t play dumb with me red. I live with you two it’s like being around a domestic happy married couple!. I have seen the way you look at her! I see the way you STILL look at her, I used to watch you put on a fake happy face whenever she was with Jesse! you love her and you have for a looonnng time so woman up and tell her how you feel instead of doing the easy thing and staying in a place you have no desire to stay and for a person you have no desire for!” Chloe stared at her friend lost for words. “I’m tired of you two. Your both not being honest with one another. Your both driving me mental!” She took a deep breath. “Here’s what’s gonna happen red. Beca is moving to L.A. She’s leaving. She won’t come back. She will be famous we all know that. YOU know that. She will leave and you will barley see her. You will both try your hardest to stay in contact but YOU will be busy with vet school and SHE will be busy trying to make a name for herself. But your both stubborn so you will keep up the charade and eventually the FaceTime calls will become less. The phone calls will become less. The texts will eventually become non existence and someone will sweep her off her feet cause she is beca effin mitchel and she is awesome. So the next time you will see her is probably at her damn wedding when you will receive a plus one invitation and YOU will call ME. YOU will call AUBREY in TEARS and we will both tell you you missed your chance in EUROPE when you should have told her how you Damn well felt!” 

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and let the tears slide down her face. “Your right!” She stormed out of the room with one goal in mind. 

Amy stood there and smiled. Chloe burst back in. “Where is the turtle guy staying!” Amy quickly gave her the address. “I’m not gonna go down without a fight! I AM not gonna be a guest at her damn wedding! I’m gonna be the DAMN bride!” 

................

Beca had finally stopped crying after talking to Amy. Theo kept on looking at her. “Dude your staring.”

“Sorry.” He shrugged. “So you love this Chloe chick?”

“Yes.” She sighed.

“Huh. I thought I had a chance.”

She smirked at him. “Dude, no. Just no.”

He laughed. “Very well boss.”

They both jumped when there was a banging at the door. 

“Expecting someone?”

“No, what now?” He sighed. 

When he got to the door he opened it and in burst the red head. “Move turtle guy!” She pushed passed him.

“Please come in.” He said sarcastically.

She started frantically looking around the hotel room. “Where is Beca!” 

“Ah.” Beca held up her hand and stood from the chair near the window. “Here’s Beca.”

Chloe sighed and stomped over to her. “I AM NOT going to be a guest at your wedding Beca Mitchell!”

Beca frowned “Huh.” She looked at Theo who shrugged. “Am I getting married?” She asked confused. 

Chloe cupped both of becas cheeks and smashed their lips together. At first she was worried because beca wasn’t responding but then after a couple of seconds beca held Chloe’s waist and kissed her back. The red head wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck and kissed her a lot gently, she licked becas bottom lip making beca groan and push her to tongue into Chloe’s mouth. 

They both pulled back when Theo cleared he throat. “I’ll just give you two a minute.” He said awkwardly leaving the room. 

Chloe and beca were leaning their heads together. “I love you Chloe Beale.”

Chloe pulled back and wiped some tears that where on becas cheeks. “You do?”

“Yeah.” She blushed. 

“I do too.” And smiled. “I mean love you not myself. I mean I love myself thats healthy but-“

Beca laughed and kissed the red head again. “Please chlo, come to L.A. I don’t want to be away from you. I love you.”

“Let’s go talk at our hotel room ok.” Beca looked at her worried. “Hey.” She cupped her cheeks. “It will be ok. I don’t want to be without you either.”

Beca smiled and kissed her again. 

.................

When they got back to Chloe’s motel room. They frantically started kissed and somehow ended up on the bed with beca stadaling the red head and kissing her neck leaving Chloe breathless.

She moaned when beca bit in to her neck slightly. “Becs? This is not what I meant by talk.” 

“Mmmm.” She kissed down her neck and started pecking the top of her chest making Chloe giggle. “But this is so much more fun.”

Chloe sat up and kissed the brunette and turned them so they were both lying down facing each other on the bed. Chloe was smiling widely at beca. Beca went in to kiss Chloe again but Chloe pulled back. “Nope.” She smiled. “We have to talk.” 

Beca groaned. “Fine.” Beca lazy threw her arm over the red heads waist. 

Chloe pecked her once on the lips. “I have questions.”

“Ok?”

“When did you realise you have feelings for me.”

Beca sighed. “I think deep down I have always know but I didn’t know ya know?” 

Chloe smiled at her. “What?”

“Ok um. Ok.” She said nervously. “Shit I’m so not good at this chlo.”

“Try me?”

“Ok so when you hugged me during the freedom performance. It was then I realised I didn’t want to let you go and I had like a wake up call I guess and it was like all the years we have known each other came flashing to my mind and it was then I realised I had been in love with you for a long time. Probably since you barged into my shower.” She shrugged. 

“Why didn’t you say anything Becs.”

“I went too but I seen you kissing Chicago.”

“Oh.” Chloe frowned. “OH! Becs I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have kissed him if I though you felt the same. Is that why you were crying backstage.” Beca nodded. “Oh baby I’m so sorry.” She lent forward and kissed the brunette slowly. “I’m so so sorry.”

Beca shook her head. “You got nothing to be sorry bout chlo-wait what did you just call me?”

Chloe frowned. “Becs?”

Beca shook her head. “No the other thing.”

Chloe smirked and lent closer to the brunette so their noses were touching.”baby.” She said softly 

Beca gasped then crashed their lips together. Chloe moaned into the kiss but broke it making beca groan. “Dude come on!”

Chloe smiled. “We still got some talking to do but it’s good to know I can use that word to get what I want.” She winked.

Beca blushed. “We just talked though Chloe. What else is there to say?”

“You have questions I know yo do so ask?”

“Ok.” Beca took a deep breath. “How long have you had feelings for me?”

“Hmm.” Chloe scrunched up her eyebrows thinking. ”the activities fair is when I felt instantly attacked to you but i realised I had feelings for you that night you were arrested.”

“Chloe?” Beca said quietly. “Dude...that long?”

She shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was going to Becs but then after the nationals you ran to Jesse. So I kinda figured that you didn’t feel the same.” She smiled sadly. 

Flashback.

Chloe’s eyes watered watching beca kiss Jesse. Aubrey stood beside and and rubbed her back. “Sorry Chloe.”

Chloe wiped her eyes. “Long shoot anyways Bree.” She took one look at beca and Jesse then walked away. She didn’t want to watch the new happy couple so instead she decided in that moment to go back to the Bella house.

Chloe has received texts all night from the Bellas asking her if she was going to celebrate. She eventually turned off her phone. She felt selfish but she was heart broken, so she snuggled up on the lounge chair and watched movies all night. 

She was in the middle of watching grease when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes annoyed at the intrusion but got up anyways. She opened the door. Beca stood there with her hands in her pocket and smiled at her softly.

“Hey.” The brunette waved awkwardly.

She sighed. “Hey Becs. What’s up?”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “You tell me?” Chloe held the door open for beca to come in, the brunette took in the big house. “So this is the Bella house? Nice.”

“Yup.” Chloe smiled. “You are free to move in.”

“Oh right.” She rubbed her neck. “I’m not good with people.”

Chloe giggled and made her way back to the couch. “I noticed.” She shrugged. “You’re Good with the Bellas though.”

Beca smiled and sat down beside the red head. “That’s cause you’re all weirdos like me.” Chloe laughed and made herself comfortable on the chair. “So you wanna tell me why you are here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you aren’t celebrating dude? Amy said she seen you run off and you looked upset?”

Chloe waved beca off. “Pfft I’m fine. Totes fine, just not in the mood is all?”

“You are a terrible liar.”

“Yeah well want do you want me to say beca?” She snapped. Beca flinched making Chloe regret it instantly. She held the brunettes hand softly. “I’m sorry Becs I guess I’m just feeling a bit emotional is all.” 

Beca smiled softly at her. “I get that. I mean it was a big night but um.” Beca rubbed the back of her neck. “dude I kinda missed you you know?”

Chloe smiled widely. “You did?”

Beca blushed and turned away from the red head to hide it. “Ah yeah you know whatever.”

“Oohhhh.” The ginger teased. “I think the grumpy little DJ likes me. I think she likes me a lot.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Dude!”

Chloe poked her in the side making beca almost jump from her seat. “What have we got here?” She did it again making beca glare at her. 

“Dude no.” Beca said seriously. 

The red head smiled and launched herself on the brunette and started tickling her sides making beca squirm and laugh uncontrollably. “Admit it Beca Mitchell! You love me!”

Chloe had beca on her back and was straddling her waist when the brunette held up her hands laughing. “Ok Chlo I love you Alright!”

Chloe stopped and looked down to the brunette, she knew in this moment that was the best she was going to get from beca. They both stared at each other and it wasn’t till Beca cleared her throat that Chloe shook her head and moved off the brunette to lie down beside her. “Love you to grumpy pants.”

Present.

“I’m so sorry.” Be a said sadly. Her eyes watered. 

“It’s ok Becs I’m not angry. You were loved jesses right?”

“Yeah.” Beca sniffled and wiped her eyes. “I did.”

“If you had of known would it have made a difference?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even know I like chicks. I mean I always felt attracted to you but your so gorgeous I just assumed everyone did in some way.”

Chloe laughed. “When did you finally know you liked woman?”

“The German.” Beca shrugged.

”ugh really?”

“Yeah.” Beca laughed.

“Have you ever been with a female?”

“Ah Yeah a couple actually?”

“What! Who! When! How did I not know this! Oh god was it the German.”

“No.” Beca chucked. “I couldn’t even get out a sentence around her. No there was a woman I meant at a bar after work, I went back to her place and another woman at work again at her place.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know I guess I wasn’t sure how I felt at the time. What about you?”

“Yeah I have been with some here and there.”

“Who?”

“No one you would know and the same really just one night stands.”

“I’m bi.”

“Me too.”

Beca leans forward and kissed the ginger. “mmm bough talkin.” She said biting her neck gently.

“Ok.” Chloe closed her eyes. 

They both almost jumped out of the bed when there was a pounding at the door. “Oi!”

Beca groaned. “Amy go away!”

“Shorty your back!”

“Yes and I’m busy!”

“Doing what!”

“Chloe!”

Chloe covered her mouth and laughed.

”finally! Stacie you skinny bitch you owe me 100 bucks!”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Living with her is going to be a nightmare.”

“Ah ha.” Chloe said kissed down her neck. 

”would you come with me Chloe?”

“Of course baby I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.”

Becas eyes darkened and she laughed herself so she was straddling the ginger. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I want to take one shot prompts if anyone is interested My tumblr is rezzivl


End file.
